


Red Shoes

by SCP



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP/pseuds/SCP
Summary: Hotdog, Bloody Mary and Vodka come across the preparations for a dancing in the street event and they join for the heck of it.





	Red Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> The title makes no sense to the story, sorry

Vodka was clinging to both Hotdog and Bloody Mary's arms, hiccuping and clutching the almost empty liquor bottle.

"That little shit...hic!...told me I can't join the beauty pageant...hic! I'll show him..."

"Easy there, honey, you'll just ruin your makeup." Hotdog snatched the bottle and finished it, much to Vodka's unexpressed chagrin.

"It ain't like they deserve it, either...hic! I'm pretty, I don't need no one to confirm this..." Vodka turned to look around when she suddenly straightened up, basically any sign of her drunkenness gone. Hotdog and Bloody Mary followed her gaze to notice a bunch of somehow familiar Food Souls (Chocolate, Toso, surprisingly enough Yellow Wine) and an unknown blonde working hard around a trailer.

"Hey, solnyshka!" The blonde turned around to look at them and just rolled her eyes, making Toso chuckle.

"What's up, Rum? A former girlfriend?"

"More like a former one-night stand. What do you guys want?" The Food Soul closed the distance, scanning them curiously, and Hotdog swallowed. 

That was for sure a beautiful lady, maybe she'll try and get her number later.

"Nothing, doll...hic!...we were just looking for some fun at this carnival. By the way, these are Hotdog and Bloody Mary."

"Rum. Nice to meet you." She shook their hands. "Me and Chocolate came up with the idea of a 'dancing in the street' thing..." Bloody Mary raised their hand like a schoolkid.

"Sorry to interrupt, but kind of like how tango dancers in Parisel gather at certain points of the town to dance?"

"Exactly. Now we're four people, but we kind of...need at least three pairs to begin with before anyone else joins in." Rum scratched her head, a bit embarrassed, and Hotdog put her hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, me and Bloody Mary could totally join in, and Vodka can wait until people start gathering around, right?"

"Right, yeah..."

"One question, though - you know how to dance?" Yellow Wine came closer and Vodka just shot him a glare - for some reason she did not like him, but Hotdog and Bloody Mary didn't mind him.

The artist grinned.

"What styles are you gonna do?"

 

* * *

 

Rum pulled out a red dress with a really sparkly bodice and placed it in front of Hotdog.

"What do you think, darling? Vodka told me you're the one with the beauty standards here." Hotdog blushed a little at the endearment term and went to a mirror with the dress.

"By God, I love it!!"

 

* * *

 

"Took you ladies long enough!" Rum rolled her eyes at Chocolate's teasing, slapping his shoulder softly as a joke, and went straight to Yellow Wine.

"Yellow is basically the designated hair stylist at this point." Toso mussed a bit his pony tail, amused. Yellow did not like it.

"Oh c'mon Toso, I'm trying to do something useful...here, who's first?"

 

* * *

 

The music was loud enough that people in a certain distance could hear it, and the the twirling of the skirts combined with the trinkets shining on the shirts was eye-catching enough for the carnival attendants to gather around and look.

Hotdog and Bloody Mary knew there had been a ton of work behind all of this, but it looked extremely random and effortless, like they suddenly decided to put some music and dance right here of all places.

It was beautiful.

Bloody Mary burst into laughter suddenly and Hotdog turned to see Vodka, still a bit drunk, dragging Spicy Gluten with them on the dance spot while Boston Lobster was staring at them absolutely obliterated.

If this was gonna happen periodically, she and Bloody Mary were sure they would join almost every time.


End file.
